


In Borrowed Radiance of Her Soulful Glance

by Anonymous



Category: Hellions (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Himbos and Ninjas, Kissing, Kwalex on Krakoa, Slice of Life, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kwannon and Alex have a date duelling each other with swords. It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Kwannon/Alex Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	In Borrowed Radiance of Her Soulful Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Slice of life/established relationship soft or soft smut
> 
> Whew, first time trying my hand at this ship, but I just couldn't resist the warrior/himbo dynamic! Thank you for providing an opportunity for me to write these two, dear prompter, and I hope you enjoy :D  
> Title from John Rollin Ridge's [Random Thoughts of Her](https://poets.org/poem/random-thoughts-her).

It was noon. The sun was shining from a flawlessly blue sky, and a light sea breeze ruffled the top of the trees and danced over the shrubbery bordering the training ring, making the heads of blooming flowers and grasses sway. 

Alex took a deep, deep breath of the fresh air and closed his eyes, just for a heartbeat or two. Red shapes danced behind his eyelids, and the sunlight poured hotly over his bare face. He smiled. 

All around Alex Summers, Krakoa breathed. 

Something whistled by his head, and he yelped as his eyes shot open and his body went into autopilot, dropping into a crouch and gripping the handle of his wooden sword tighter. Heart palpitating, he glanced up. 

There she stood. The sunlight reflected off her psi-katana, blinding him, and then the blade came tearing through the air again, aiming for his neck. 

Alex threw himself backwards, dodged the following blow, blocked another. His arm was rattled all to the shoulder joint by Kwannon’s sheer force – she really wasn’t holding back, like she’d promised – but he couldn’t care less right now. He had to get back on his feet, had to regain his balance, had to push _back_. 

The sword Krakoa had grown for him creaked under the battering assault of her attacks as Alex dodged right, left, stumbled over his own feet, fell and more or less elegantly softened the impact by rolling off over his left shoulder. When he came back up again, the black latex of his costume peppered with dust, Kwannon was standing a few feet in front of him, her stance relaxed and the tip of her katana sunk into the spot where he had been standing just seconds ago. 

“Concentrate, Alex,” she said when she saw that she had his full attention again. “Get your head out of the clouds and into the fight – or you’ll never make it.” 

For a fraction of a second, Alex was starstruck by the beautiful, awesome woman in front of him. She was out of her battle uniform, wearing a loose – but not too loose – linen robe and light cotton pants instead, which allowed both for comfort and mobility. Her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled back into a bun that kept her hair from falling into her eyes. 

Damn, but she was _gorgeous_. 

“Alex?” Her dark eyes were unsmiling, but not unkind when she cocked an eyebrow. “Is something the matter.” 

What was it the kids these days liked to say? Head empty, no thoughts. 

“Uh,” said Alex, and then, “no?” 

“Good.” And before he could spout out any other dumb shit – maybe tell her exactly how beautiful he thought she was, or swear that he had more than just a crush on her, honest - she was back on him, letting her blade rain down on him in heavy, punishing blows. 

Oh, yeah. He loved that, didn’t he? 

If she had not been toning it down before, she was now laying her whole back into it. Soon, Alex found himself being pushed back further and further, out of the ring of down-trodden dirt and onto the lush meadow beyond. He was fully occupied with his defence now, Kwannon not leaving him a chance to find a gap in her own and attack her back. 

_But_ he was holding up. Sorta. 

Well, he was holding up, until he wasn’t. The grass was slippery and high, and there were stones hidden in the meanest places and his feet were already hurting even though he was wearing shoes. How did Kwannon do that? Her feet didn’t even seem to touch the ground where she was chasing after him, hounding him. 

Alex panted, his desperation rising with every blow she dealt his blade. “Woah- Ah- _Hey!_ ” 

He knew he was done for when he lost his footing and stumbled backwards, arms windmilling by his side as he tried to keep his balance (and failed miserably). His grip on his sword handle had loosened, and then Kwannon’s katana zipped by him, missing his face by a hair’s breadth, and knocked his weapon straight out of his hold. 

Something stung his face. Alex reached up to feel it, and when he drew his hand away again, it was smeared with blood. “ _Ow!”_

Kwannon had nicked his cheek! 

But he didn’t even have time to make his protests properly heard. Before he could so much as think about getting up, Kwannon had folded her psi-katana back into the ether, put a foot on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the grass. Then, without much ado, she straddled his waist and knelt on his lower arms, effectively restraining all his movement. 

“Oof.” Alex’s breath left him in one big woosh as he looked up at the woman above him, blinking furiously against the blinding sunlight. He grinned. “How did I do?” 

Kwannon met his gaze with something akin to humour in her eyes. “Terribly.” 

“Hey, that’s just because I’ve never held a sword before. Meet me in hand-to-hand combat, and maybe I’ll not get my ass handed to me for once-” 

He petered out, his breath getting stuck in his throat when she reached up and gently prodded at the skin around the shallow cut on his cheek. “I hurt you.” 

He tried to shrug, before he realised he couldn’t. “Eh. ‘Tis but a scratch.” Kwannon’s warm touch, combined with her weight on top of him, was starting to make his head feel all woozy and light. His fingers twitched, itching to grip the firm flesh of her thighs. “Next time, _I_ choose what we’re doing as a date. I could lecture you on geophysics for a day and a half, you know?” 

“I would love that.” Then, she smiled – a light, timid thing, but persistent as it curled up the corners of her mouth and crinkled up her eyes – and Alex thought it was the most stunning thing he’d ever seen. 

He huffed out a breathy laugh. “Okay then… You wanna let me up?” 

The smile turned mischievous. “No.” 

And if Alex Summers had thought before that this swordfight date couldn’t get any more perfect, he was swiftly proven wrong as Kwannon leaned down, took his face in both hands and started kissing the living daylights out of him, on a beautiful meadow in the middle of Krakoa and for everyone to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comint? 👀


End file.
